Alone in a Battle
by SilverBlood666
Summary: Everyone is dead except Inuyasha. This is final battle. (NOT ORIGINALLY AN INUYASHA POEM!)


Alone in a Battle  
By: Jillian  
  
Like a candle in a dark stone room,  
A tiny flame in the night.  
A single blade of grass amongst barren rocks.  
A whisp of green, of life, against dull, lifeless grey.  
I am the only one who survived.  
-----------------------------  
Blood, all around me, coating my hands and face.  
I will avenge my comrades, as they would me.  
-----------------------------  
I look up at my enemy as if seeing it for the first time.  
The demon stands at least ten feet tall.  
Its black scaly skin stretched over its bones.  
Two horns curl out of either side of its skull.  
-----------------------------  
I glare into the demon's eyes.  
They glow crimson, matching that on my hands.  
-----------------------------  
The arrow nocked in the string of my bow seems to shine,  
with a supernatural light as I raised the weapon.  
I aimed at the beast, hands trembling slightly.  
----------------------------  
The demon charges and I loose the arrow, letting it fly free.  
Let aim be true, glide straight to the target.  
Smite thy enemy down!  
---------------------------  
I watch as the arrow speeds forward into the great, dark mass.  
The shaft shoots through the brute's shoulder and it reeled back, roaring  
in surprised pain.  
It continued forward as though nothing had happened.  
The gaping hole in the creature gushes black blood.  
----------------------------  
I step back, shaving spent my last arrow, I reach for the hilt of my sword.  
The sharp realization hits me that it's gone.  
Lost in battle.  
Thrown aside in confusion.  
--------------------------  
I take the dagger from my side.  
A last resort.  
------------------------  
Charging forward, the cold steel meets with the soft flesh of its  
underbelly.  
My blow gives me time to search for my blade.  
-------------------------  
I rush to the corners of the dark, stone room.  
Nothing.  
There's nothing here.  
No, my sword is gone.  
-------------------------  
The beast behind me howls in pain.  
It wants revenge.  
To taste my flesh and blood, in return for spilling its.  
--------------------------  
I can hear its feet pounding against the stone floor.  
Frantically, feverishly, I search for my blade.  
--------------------------  
I can feel the demon's hot breath on the back of my neck.  
My hands take on a life of my own.  
-------------------------  
A roar sounds behind me and I spin around.  
My hands come up automatically, catching the demon's horns before they can  
skewer me through.  
-------------------------  
I wrestle with the enormous head trying to crush me.  
The blood on my hands makes the horns slippery.  
I can't hold on much longer.  
-----------------------  
I glint of metallic red catches my eye.  
I look toward it and finally see some hope.  
The blade lies on the floor, coated with blood.  
The hilt has pieces of flesh and skin stuck to it in the sign of the  
struggle.  
-------------------------  
I cannot quite reach it.  
It is just beyond my grasp.  
-----------------------  
The demon's head rears back again,  
throwing me into the air.  
Away from my sword.  
------------------------  
Every cell in my body seems to blossom with pain as I'm thrown into the  
wall.  
I slide down the wall, landing in a crouch.  
------------------------  
We make eye contact,  
Each daring the other to move.  
To charge and attack.  
-------------------------  
I move first.  
I sprint towards the fallen blade,  
Knowing that the beast is charging as well.  
---------------------------  
I feel a thrill of excitement as my hand closes around the hilt of my  
sword.  
---------------------------  
I at least have a chance now.  
A chance at life.  
--------------------------  
I don't have long to celebrate though.  
The floor shakes as the demon jumps and lands right behind me.  
---------------------------  
With a newfound energy, I turn to my enemy.  
The blade in my hand gives me a new energy.  
---------------------------  
The great dark mass roars as I raise my sword, preparing for an attack.  
---------------------------  
I can feel the demon's hot, humid breath on my face.  
Smelling of human blood and flesh.  
Skin and sinews hang between jagged teeth.  
---------------------------  
It roars again, swiping its claws across my chest.  
Blood falls from my wounds.  
My vision swirls.  
--------------------------  
I bring my sword around,  
Catching the demon by surprise.  
Black blood spills from its throat.  
--------------------------  
It rakes its claws across me one more time, before collapsing to the  
ground,  
Dead.  
--------------------------  
It is over,  
Done.  
I've avenged my fellow warriors.  
I can rest in peace as my wounds take me.  
---------------------------  
My own blood gushes from the slashes inflicted by the battle.  
--------------------------  
Slowly, but surely, I'm dying as well.  
--------------------------  
I'll join my comrades with honor and pride.  
--------------------------  
1/29/04


End file.
